A LA FUERZA
by Perla Mery
Summary: La Weasley no se iba a librar de el, por mucho que lo intentara. TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

A LA FUERZA  
  
Lo que él sentía era una obsesión, esa estúpida Weasley se le había metido en la cabeza y él la iba a hacer suya, le gustara o no. Estaba observando como ella miraba el lago, sola, como siempre, lo que le daba a el mil oportunidades de... se sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso. No podía hacerlo ¿no podía? Claro que si podía, lo que no debía ¿desde cuando a el le importaba lo que se debía o no hacer?  
  
Le miro las piernas, la diminuta falda que llevaba enseñaba mucho, seguro que su pobretona familia no tenia dinero para comprarle otro y esa ya no le quedaba. Una brisa hizo que se le levantara un poco mas, él sonrío y se le acerco.  
  
-¿te gusta dar espectáculos, Weasley? – le dijo levantado un poco la falda de ella con su varita - ¿cuanto me cobrarais por uno privado?  
  
-déjame en paz – le grito y le golpeo la varita con la de ella.  
  
-¿y si no quiero? – le dijo acercándose, la Weasley no le respondió y se fue rumbo al castillo. Draco le observo el trasero y silbo lo suficiente mente alto como para que la Weasley lo escuchara, seguro que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberse puesto su túnica.  
  
Draco se dirigió a su sala común después de durar un rato molestando a los de primero, ese era su hobby, se encontró con sus dos amigos y se pusieron a hablar de nada en especial. La semana paso rápido y a Draco todos los días se le hacia mas difícil controlar el deseo de hacer suya a la Weasley, no dejaba de molestarla en ningún momento y estaba mas pendiente de ella de lo que le gustaba. Siempre estaba sola, siempre sola. Eso le daba mil y una oportunidades, pero no debía...  
  
Era viernes, y ya casi se le pasaba la hora de cenar, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y comió algo, no mucho. Fijo su vista en la mesa de Gryffindor y la vio mirando envelezada a el tonto Potter que no se daba cuenta de esto ya que estaba muy ocupado hablando con el Weasley y la sangre sucia. el se quedo hay hasta que ella dejo de mover su comida que era lo que llevaba haciendo desde hacia 10 minutos, luego se paro y se dirigió a las escaleras, Draco la siguió a una distancia prudente y vio que pasaba 3 veces frente a un cuadro, luego apareció un puerta de la nada y ella entro. Draco lo penso un poco ¿entraba? no esa no era buena idea, se giro para irse, pero se voltio de nuevo... sola la molestaría un poco y luego se iba... no. Mejor no, ¡al diablo! Iba a entrar y después veía que hacia. Habrio la puerta y casi se le cae la cara cuando la vio totalmente desnuda al frente de una pequeña piscina que burbujeaba. Draco sintió que una parte de su cuerpo tomaba vida propia.  
  
-¡lárgate! – grito la Weasley agarrando una toalla para cubrirse, después de haber lanzado un escandaloso grito. Draco acabo de entrar y cerro la puerta. La Weasley miro al piso, Draco tambien, vio la varita de la chica tirada al lado de su ropa.  
  
-¡accio varita! – inmediatamente la varita paso sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja y se paro justo frente a el.  
  
-¿que estas haciendo? – le pregunto casi sin voz y temblado, Draco no sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero iba a hacerlo de todos modos.  
  
Ella se retrocedía y el solo la observa de arriba a bajo, la Weasley choco con la pared.  
  
-¡accio toalla! – inmediatamente la toalla de la chica empezó a luchar con ella, el sonrio mirando, cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que cuando la toalla se le despego aparecio una especie de muro entre ellos ¿que diablos significaba eso?  
  
-déjame en paz Malfoy y vete de aquí – oyo que decia desde la parte de atrás, si ese estupido muro no estuviera ahí... no bien pensarlo ya el muro habia desaparecido, pero la Weasley tenia una toalla. No le importo le agarro las mano y las presiono de la pared, ella le tiro una patada para sus entre piernas que el cubrio y aprovecho para separarle las piernas con las de el – Malfoy, por favor no...  
  
-me encantas, Weasley – Le dijo y la beso, ella apretó los labios y seguía resistiéndose cosa que lo excitaba más. Le junto los brazos sobre su cabeza y los sujeto con fuerza con una sola mano se alejo un poco de ella y la toalla cayo al piso, la Weasley lloraba y le suplicaba pero el no escuchaba. Le miro el cuerpo y con la mano libre le acaricio el pecho.  
  
-no me hagas esto por favor... - le decía y el la callo con otro beso, ella volvió a apretar los labios, el estaba desesperado, pensaba que su miembro iba a romper el pantalón en cualquier momento. La Weasley soltó uno de sus brazos y le jalo el cabellos haciendo, le desprendió muchas hebras y consiguió que el se apartara un poco.  
  
-¡estúpida! – le grito y levanto la mano para pegarle, ella tembló y bajo la vista. El bajo su mano y dio media vuelta. Se dirigió rápidamente a su sala común y se entro en el baño se baño con agua fría ¿que es lo que había hecho? ¿Que le pasaba?. Seguro el hermano de ella lo mataba al día siguiente, si es que duraba tanto. Se lo tendría bien merecido.  
  
¿FIN?  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Esta fue una pequeña historia que me salio de la nada y nose si continuarla, así que... ustedes deciden diciendome que opinan en un Review. Adios! 


	2. ¿como controlar a un violador?

NOTA: Draco esta en 7mo. Año y no se tomara en cuenta la existencia de Voldemort.  
  
Cáp.: ¿como controlar a un violador?  
  
Draco no pudo dormir casi nada en toda la noche, pensaba que en cualquier momento lo entrarían a buscar por lo que había hecho, pero no paso nada, al día siguiente bajo al comedor y no parecía que nadie supiera nada, lo cual estaba bien. Miro a la mesa de Gryffindor y se fijo en el trío maravilla, estaban charlando muy entretenidos. La Weasley no había dicho nada y no había bajado al comedor todavía. Respiro aliviado.  
  
El día paso de lo mas insoportable ¿Cómo es posible que no se pudiera sacar a la Weasley esa de la cabeza? No la vio en todo el día y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Aunque claro, ella seguro que no quería verlo ni en pintura.  
  
-¿nos estas escuchando? –pregunto Crabbe. La verdad el ni siquiera sabia que estaban ahí con el. No se dio cuenta cuando llegaron de buscar su aperitivo de todas las tardes y el estaba muy cómodo en uno de los sillones de su sala común.  
  
-no. – le contesto secamente  
  
-te decíamos que a Zabini le gusta la Weasley – Draco presto mas atención a lo que le decían  
  
-¿Por qué dicen que a el le gusta? - les pegunto sin demostrar interés.  
  
-porque lo sorprendimos acosándola  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-te dije que...  
  
-escuche lo que me dijiste, idiota ¿Qué paso?  
  
-nada, nos íbamos a unir a la diversión pero Zabini no le gusto – le dijo el otro, riendo. No sabia porque, pero esto lo estaba molestando bastante.  
  
-si, parece que el quiere algo mas que pasar un buen rato, sino no se molestaría porque nosotros no le acercáramos.  
  
-si su hermano se entera le van a partir la cara – le dijo Draco, intentado controlarse para que no se notara que le afectaba.  
  
Draco salio a dar una vuelta por el castillo, tal vez con un poco de suerte se la encontraba, aunque si pensaba en que al parecer todos los hombres estaban atrás de ella, podía ser que no quisiera salir de su sala común. Camino por algunos pasillos de Hagwarts sin ningún destino hasta que escucho la voz de Potter.  
  
-¿...vendrás conmigo? – pregunto con voz temblorosa Potter desde un aula.  
  
-nose, no tengo mucho animo... - respondió la voz de una chica que reconoció inmediatamente como la voz de la Weasley. Se acerco más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.  
  
-has estado algo extraña últimamente ¿te pasa algo?  
  
-no – le respondió después de pensarlo un rato. El estúpido Potter al parecer ya había empezado a notarla, esto no le gustaba, para nada.  
  
-si cambias de opinión, me avisas – le dijo y se escucho el movimiento de una silla. Draco se escondió en el curso del frente y observo. Potter salio del aula, pero la Weasley todavía estaba adentro. Salio rápidamente de donde estaba escondido y entro al aula donde estaba Ginny, esta ya estaba de pie e iba a salir.  
  
-hola – ella lo miro desafiante, vaya, que linda era la Weasley.  
  
-mantente alejado de mi, Malfoy – le dijo y camino hacia la puerta, por consiguiente hacia el. Lo esquivo para salir y el se le puso en frente.  
  
-¿sabes que me he quedado con ganas de terminar lo que...? – antes de que terminara de decir su pregunta la Weasley le había pegado tremenda bofetada. Le sujeto fuerte mente las manos y le apretó en la que tenia la varita para que la soltara, cuando lo hizo la pego de una de las paredes y la beso con furia. Ella no apretó los labios por lo tanto el pudo entrar en su boca.  
  
-que no se te ocurra salir para ningún lado con Potter – le dijo dejando de besarla.  
  
-yo salgo con quien se me de la gana – le contesto ella sosteniéndole la mirada, no parecía asustada, lo que parecía era muy molesta. Eso le gustaba.  
  
-pues ya no – le contesto mirándola, todavía sin soltarle las manos.  
  
-¿ya no? ¿Es que te crees que tienes derechos sobre mi, Malfoy? – le dijo intentado soltarse, el no se lo permitió.  
  
-me creo, no. Los tengo – ella lanzo una carcajada.  
  
-¿y quien te los dio, si se puede saber?  
  
-yo los tome, eres mía, Weasley, y no pienso compartirte con nadie y menos con Potter.  
  
-suéltame, Malfoy – le dijo ella moviendo las manos. El se dio cuenta que le estaba haciendo mas fuerza de la necesaria en las muñecas y la soltó rápidamente. Ella salio del aula y se fue quien sabe a donde. El por su parte se quedo ahí un rato, tenia que pensar en lo que le pasaba con la Weasley. Tenia que dejar de estar haciendo idioteces. Podía tener a cualquier otra mujer, pero no, ¡tenia que querer a esa precisamente!  
  
-hola, Draco – lo saludo una compañera de casa un año menor, no recordaba bien cual era su nombre.  
  
-hola – le contesto mirando los botones desabrochados que tenia su camisa, mas de lo necesario.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? – le pregunto seductoramente acercándose, el la jalo así si y la beso, el no era un hombre que se andará con miramientos y si ella vino a acercársele con ese tonito, había que complacerla.  
  
Después que se quito la excitación que la Weasley le había provocado, salio del aula sin preguntarle el nombre a la tipa esa, después de todo, no le interesaba.  
  
Dumbledore anuncio en la cena que ese fin de semana irían a Hosmeade. El no le dio mucha importancia, era lo mismo todo los años.  
  
El fin de semana llego rápido y el no pensaba ir a Hosmeade, tenia que hacer un trabajo para la profesora McGonagall, esa vieja era insoportable. Cuando bajo a desayunar todos los alumnos estaban hablando del dichoso viaje, se fijo en la mesa de Gryffindor, ahí estaba ella, hablando animadamente con Potter, el no había vuelto a encontrársela solas para poder 'charlar' con ella.  
  
-¿lo sabias verdad? – le pregunto Goyle a Draco. Este, como estaba pasando desde que la Weasley se le metió en la cabeza no escucho nada.  
  
-¿Qué si sabia el que? – le pregunto y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-que Potter le partió la nariz a Zabini – Draco dejo su bebida y lo miro.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-por que lo encontró intentando besar a la Weasley- le dijo haciendo una pausa para reír - se salvo porque el hermano no estaba con Potter en ese momento, al parecer decidió hacer algo mas que solo molestarla – dijo mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor – no lo culpo ¿Cuándo fue que la Weasley se puso tan buena?  
  
A Draco se le quito el hambre y se paro de la mesa dejando a sus amigos hablando solos. Observo que la Weasley se había parado y que corría hacia la torre de Gryffindor, la siguió rápido, pero con cuidado de no llamar la atención. Cuando vio que ya no había nadie en el camino corrió un poco para alcanzarla.  
  
-Weasley – le dijo tomándole la mano, ella lanzo un grito y se voltio rápido.  
  
-¿es que quieres matarme? – le pregunto apenas y se voltio, el sonrió.  
  
-tu sabes que es lo que quiero – le dijo mirándola a los ojos y le acaricio el brazo, ella se puso roja, Draco no sabia porque pero no parecía estar muy molesta con el, como debería.  
  
-¿dime? – si, estaba muy rara, como muy contenta...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-¿Cómo que, que me pasa? – le pregunto en tono amigable, como si fueran amigos  
  
-deberías estar molesta, es decir, yo debería molestarte, deberías asustarte conmigo – le dijo el estúpidamente y se maldijo por eso, ella tenia el arte de desconcertarlo.  
  
-bueno, pues no me asustas y dime rápido que quieres que Harry me esta esperando.  
  
-pues que se quede esperando porque tu no vas con el a ninguna parte con el - le dijo seriamente, ya entendía porque estaba tan contenta, Potter le estaba haciendo caso.  
  
Ella se voltio y empezó a caminar para, el la siguió.  
  
-no pienso dejar que vayas con el a Hogsmeade  
  
-¿Quién te dijo que te pienso pedir permiso? – le dijo sin dejar de caminar, Draco la tomo de un brazo y la pego de la pared. Ella lo miro a los ojos, pero no peleo ni hizo gesto de resistencia – vamos, bésame – le animo, el no se hizo de rogar y la beso y para su sorpresa ella le correspondió. Era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida, le soltó las manos y le rodeo las caderas atrayéndola a el y le acaricio la espalda.  
  
Cuando se separaron para respirar, vio que ella estaba totalmente roja.  
  
-ya no me vuelvas a buscar – le dijo y se marcho a su sala común.  
  
El volvió al gran comedor, no había nadie. Potter se había ido y no la había buscado, eso era muy bueno. Aunque le hubiese gustado que la hubiera ido a buscar y los hubiera encontrado besándose. Sonrió para si mismo. No había mujer que se le resistiera. Ya estaba comprobado, aunque con la Weasley tuvo que emplear algo de violencia.  
  
Se dirigió a su sala común y busco sus pergaminos y pluma para preparar el informe que debía entregarle a McGonagall  
  
Se pasó toda la mañana intentando hacer el informe y pensando en la Weasley, vaya mujer que besaba bien. Sacudió la cabeza, tenia que sacarla de su cabeza.  
  
A la hora de la comida se dirigió al comedor y solo estaban los estudiantes que no podían ir todavía a Hogsmeade y algunos pocos, que como el se habían quedado para hacer algo. Se fijo en la mesa de Gryffindor y la vio comiendo en una de las esquinas de su mesa. Sonrió, ese beso que le había dado tenia que repetirse.  
  
Cuando ella se paro de su mesa, el también se puso de pie y empezó a seguirla. Ella se paro y se voltio y lo miro directamente a los ojos. El también se paro y la miro estaban muy lejos todavía para decirse algo, negó con la cabeza y corrió. El la siguió caminando rápido pero sin llegar a correr.  
  
-¿Por qué me corres? – le pregunto cuando se encontraba a una distancia prudente de ella.  
  
-ya tienes que dejarme en paz – le dijo en tono casi suplicante – ¡esto dice que deberías dejarme en paz! – exclamo moviendo un libro que el no había notado que tenía en la mano, se lo arrebato y leyó el titulo, casi se muere de la risa, decía: Como controlar a un violador.  
  
-¿para que te compraste esto? – le pregunto el cuando la risa lo dejo respirar. Ella se puso muy roja y se le salieron unas lágrimas, el sintió un repentino deseo de limpiárselas con su mano – deja de llorar – le dijo haciendo uso de su auto control para no rogárselo, le acaricio el rostro con las manos y ella tembló un poco y empezó a llorar mas fuerte. La abrazo y le acaricio la espalda ella seguía llorando, lo empujo un poco, pero el no la soltó y ella dejo de hacer fuerza. Esto si que era raro, ella estaba llorando porque no quería que el se le acercara y el la abrazaba para consolarla.  
  
Cuando dejo de llorar, la soltó, ella lo miro a los ojos, tal vez, intentando saber que el pensaba, y luego se fue a su sala común caminando lentamente. Le había dejado su libro.  
  
El día paso rápidamente y el no volvió a encontrarla, no la vio en el gran comedor en la cena, lo que si vio fue que el trío maravilla lo miraba mucho y no amigablemente que digamos, no les presto mucha atención y subió a su cuarto antes de que la mayoría terminar de cenar. Miro el libro 'como controlar a un violador' y lo hojeo, se detuvo en una página y leyó: les gusta imponerse y asustar a la victima, lo mas recomendable es seguirles el juego y es probable que al no ver la emoción de lo prohibido desista'. Draco dejo de leer, que disparate mas grande, deberían prohibir ese libro, miro la casa editorial, no compraría nunca un libro de esa casa editora.  
  
El domingo salio a caminar por el castillo y dejo a sus dos amigos cerca de la cocina, no tenia deseos ni ánimos de aguantar sus idioteces, eran las 10 de la mañana, la Weasley no había ido a desayunar tampoco ¿le pasaría algo? Era algo increíble, pero estaba preocupado por ella.  
  
Salio al patio y se recostó de un árbol que estaba algo alejado de los demás, cerca del lago.  
  
Cerro los ojos y se quedo un rato pensando, el jardín estaba muy tranquilo, lo que era bueno.  
  
-¡no tienes porque reclamarme nada! – escucho que gritaba la voz de la Weasley interrumpiendo el silencio, voltio a ver, estaba peleando con su hermano, el no se movió pero siguió observando.  
  
-¿y te parece poco el que te estabas besando con Malfoy? – grito rojo de furia el hermano de la chica. Ella lo ignoro y camino en dirección al lago alejándose de su hermano, el Weasley la alcanzo y la sujeto de un brazo para que se detuviera – ¡te estoy hablando! – le grito, gracias a Dios que no habían muchos alumnos en ese momento en el jardín, porque vaya espectáculo.  
  
-¡yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera, y si me quiero acostar con Malfoy, me acuesto y tu no tienes derechos de decirme nada! – le grito ella zafándose, el Weasley levanto la mano derecha y le pego una cachetada en la cara, Draco se paro con todas las intenciones del mundo de matar a el Weasley. Pero la Weasley le mando un hechizo que hizo que se le desapareciera la mano con la que el hermano le había pegado, donde estaba la mano, aparecieron espinas marrones que se le clavaban en el brazo y el Weasley lanzo un grito de dolor y se fue, seguro que camino a la enfermería.  
  
Cuando ella vio que el hermano se entro al castillo se sujeto la cara y empezó a llorar, Draco se le acerco, pero ella no pareció notarlo, el camino a su lado hasta que llegaron al lago y ella se sentó a mirar el agua sin dejar de llorar, el se sentó a su lado y ella todavía no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.  
  
-que estúpido es tu hermano – le dijo, ella se sobresalto un poco pero luego siguió mirando el lago.  
  
-todo esto es tu culpa – le reprocho, sin dejar de mirar el lago  
  
-creo que si – en esta ocasión ella lo miro, el noto un brillo extraño en sus ojos que no había visto antes, seguro que eran las lagrimas - ¿debo disculparme contigo?  
  
-claro que si – le contesto ella y volvió a mirar al lago.  
  
-que pena porque no lo haré – le dijo el sin darle importancia, ella sonrió solo un poco, pero eso pareció iluminar su cara, era la primera vez que ella le sonreía a el.  
  
-eres muy prepotente para eso  
  
-¿tanto me conoces? – ella sonrío de nuevo, esta vez mas abiertamente, pero inmediatamente quito la sonrisa e hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevo las manos a la cara.  
  
-si quieres, puedo mandar a que le peguen a el también en la cara, te aseguro que nada me daría mas placer – le dijo el muy serio.  
  
-no, gracias – le contesto ella – lo que me gustaría que hicieras es que dejes de molestarme – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-es un trato – le dijo el y le tendió la mano, la Weasley sonrío y le dio la de ella, el se aprovecho la jalo un poco y la beso en los labios – empiezo mañana.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola, decidí continuarlo, discúlpenme la tardanza, es que como no tenia en mente continuarlo tampoco tenia una idea de el rumbo que podían tomar las cosas y me dio un poco de problema elegir el rumbo que tomaria. Espero que les guste,  
  
Espero sus reviews dandome sus opinión!  
  
¡GRACIAS A TODAS (OS) LOS QUE ME DEJARON RR! ¡NO PENSE QUE RECIBIRIA TANTOS! 


	3. O por las buenas o por las malas

Cap.: 3: O por las buenas o por las malas  
  
-es un trato – le dijo el y le tendió la mano, la Weasley sonrío y le dio la de ella, el se aprovecho la jalo un poco y la beso en los labios – empiezo mañana  
  
Le dijo Draco después de besarla, Ginny se sonrojo pero no se aparto, el la volvió a besar esta vez sin sujetarla por lo que ella pudo haberse apartado. Pero parecía estar pegada al suelo, mientras la lengua de Malfoy pugnaba por abrirse camino entre sus labios.  
  
Cuando lo consiguió la abrazo con fuerza y en lo único que ella pudo pensar fue en que el era un Malfoy y que además intento violarla, no importaba lo bien que besara ni lo bonita que era su cara. Levanto las manos y las presiono sobre su pecho, sintiendo los fuertes latidos del corazón a través de la camisa de seda.  
  
Cuando por fin la soltó estaba respirando acaloradamente y ella estaba totalmente aturdida.  
  
Malfoy se puso de pie, sonrió y camino hacia el castillo, con paso normal. Ella se quedo ahí, totalmente desconcertada.  
  
Malfoy camino hacia el castillo, le gustaba Virginia y mucho. Eso no estaba bien y lo sabia, pero no le importaba. El podía estar con quien el quisiera y ahora la quería a ella. Le doliera a quien le doliera. Y al parecer a quien mas le dolía era a su hermano. Sonrío para si mismo. Eso estaba muy bien.  
  
Entro en su sala común y se acomodo en uno de los sillones. Iba a lograr que la Weasley se acostara con el, y no obligándola precisamente, aunque si tenia que usar un poco de fuerza no importaba, siempre y cuando a ella también le gustara.  
  
Esa noche se soñó con ella, estaban riendo y besándose en la orilla del lago y el se sentía la persona mas feliz del mundo.  
  
La vio en el desayuno comiendo muy alejada de su hermano y sus dos amigos. El Weasley le dirigió una mirada mordaz y el le sonrió burlonamente.  
  
Las clases se le hicieron eternas, cuando al fin terminaron ya tenia un montón de tareas que hacer.  
  
Ginny había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en Malfoy, ¿Cómo es posible que le estuviera gustando un hombre violento y que casi la viola? Era increíble, pero cierto. En estos dos últimos días pensaba más en el que en Harry y los pensamientos no eran precisamente de desprecio. Camino hacia su sala común después de su última clase, no tenia hambre, comería luego en la cocina. Además que no quería ver a su hermano ¿Por qué tuvo Harry que ir de chismoso a contarle que la vio besándose con Malfoy? Se tiro en su cama y se quedo un rato mirando el techo. Bueno, era lo mas natural, eso había echado a la basura la oportunidad que tuvo de salir con el. ¿Cómo fue que no se le ocurrió que el la fuera a buscar? Después de todo había tardado mucho en ir a buscar su reloj.  
  
Después de un rato se dirigió a la cocina, tenia hambre. Cuando acabo de comer fue a la biblioteca a terminar una clase de pociones, ella iba a ser medí mago y se estaba esforzando mucho por mejorar sus nota en esa asignatura, la verdad es que ella era buena, pero Snape no era dado a reconocer su trabajo.  
  
Se sentó en una mesa un poco alejada y se puso a hacer sus deberes. Casi no tenia amigas gracias a Tom Ryddle. Pero siempre que necesitaba hablar, ahí estaba Luna. Realizo su tarea rápido y luego se puso a leer algo de herbólogia.  
  
-¿te acompaño? – le dijo la voz de Zabini, Ginny lo miro a los ojos.  
  
-¿no te cansas de que te rechacen? – le pregunto fríamente. El sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa.  
  
-no cuando se trata de ti – dijo mirándole el pecho, Ginny cerró su capa. Y empezó a recoger los libros que tenia regados en esa mesa - ¿te vas? – pregunto y tomo el pergamino donde habían hecho su clase pociones, ella siguió recogiendo todo.  
  
-dámelo – le dijo cuando acabo de recoger.  
  
-quitádmelo – le dijo el, guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.  
  
-no, gracias – le respondió y empezó a caminar así la salida de la biblioteca y con el libro de pociones para volver a hacer la tarea.  
  
-tu amigo me partió la nariz y yo tengo que cobrarme – le dijo la voz de Zabini, que la venia siguiendo, pero habían muchos estudiantes en el pasillo donde estaban por lo que no se preocupo.  
  
-pues ve a donde el y cobratelas – le dijo y siguió caminando.  
  
-es contigo que pienso cobrarmela – le dijo el y le tiro el pergamino, ella lo tomo y se fue a su sala común ¿Qué había hecho para que los hombres de Slytherin se la cogieran con ella? Se pregunto.  
  
-es que esta muy buena la condenada – le dijo Crabbe a Draco, cuando este le pregunto que porque la miraba tanto en la cena.  
  
-pues te prohíbo que la mires – le dijo el.  
  
-¿Cómo? – pregunto Crabbe, mirando a Draco con ojos desorbitados - ¿no me digas que a ti también te gusta?  
  
-pues si te lo digo – le contesto cortante  
  
-pero es una Weasley, no puede gustarte una Weasley.  
  
-a mi me gusta quien yo quiera que me guste y mas te vale que no te vea mirándola mucho, te puede ir muy mal – le dijo y se paro del comedor, ya estaba harto de que la miraran tanto.  
  
Camino por los pasillos y se quedo dando rondas, ese día le tocaba. Para las diez y media ya no había nadie en los pasillos, y a las once se podía ir a su sala común. Cuando dieron las 11 se dirigió a su torre, pero vio una cabeza pelirroja doblando por un pasillo. La siguió, seguro que era la Weasley. No se equivoco.  
  
-hola – le dijo cuando la alcanzo  
  
-hola – le contesto ella con una sonrisa – recuerda que dijiste que no me molestarías – le dijo parándose a mirarlo. Draco asintió  
  
-aunque, debo confesar que tus labios son una verdadera tentación – ella sonrió y se puso roja  
  
-no digas eso  
  
-pero si es verdad, casi todos los de mi casa están locos por ti, con todo y que eres una Gryffindor y además pobre...  
  
-la verdad es que no me agrada para nada que los de tu casa estén detrás mío – contesto ella y empezó a caminar de nuevo en dirección a su torre.  
  
-¿sabes que le puedo quitar puntos a tu casa por andar por aquí a esta hora? – ella se paro y lo miro fijamente.  
  
- ¿lo harás? – le pregunto.  
  
-podrían ser hasta 20 puntos por la hora que es, mi casa se les iría a delante a la tuya – le decía como quien no quiere la cosa mientras ella lo miraba algo enfadada – aunque, puedes hacer algo para hacerme cambiar de opinión – le dijo y se le acerco un poco  
  
-dijiste que no me molestarías – le dijo ella mirándolo nerviosamente  
  
-no lo estoy haciendo - le contesto acercándose mas – al contrario, te estoy proponiendo un trato justo, en otra circunstancia ya te abría quitado los puntos – le dijo colocándole un mechón de cabello de tras de la oreja.  
  
-déjame en paz – le dijo ella con voz débil mirándole los labios, Draco sonrió, el no le era indiferente  
  
-¿eso quieres? – le pregunto y la acorrala en una pared, ella afirmo con la cabeza – ¿estas segura? – le dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella, la sintió temblar un poco.  
  
-si – le dijo con voz débil, sin hacer ningún movimiento.  
  
-en ese caso, solo tenias que apartarme – le dijo y se fue, dejándola ahí.  
  
Le gustaba la Weasley y le fue muy difícil no robarle otro beso, pero tenia que hacer que ella también lo deseara. Y no le faltaba mucho.  
  
Ginny se quedo en el mismo sitio que Malfoy la dejo por lo menos 10 minutos ¿Por qué no lo aparto? ¿Por qué sentia ese cosquilleo en los labios? Se maldijo en voz baja.  
  
Cuando entro a su sala común, Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, ella le agradeció a el cielo que su hermano no estuviera con el.  
  
-¿Ginny?  
  
-hola, Harry – lo saludo ella caminando y hacia las escaleras que la llevaban a su dormitorio.  
  
-eh...Ginny, espera – le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y caminando donde ella.  
  
-¿si? – le pregunto ella volviéndose para mirarlo, el la miro a los ojos, y ella se sonrojo un poco, ¡diablos! ¿Por qué siempre hacia eso?  
  
-¿podemos hablar un momento? – le pregunto el con voz nerviosa, era muy diferente a Malfoy, Malfoy no se hubiese puesto nervioso ¿pero que diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba comparando a Harry con Malfoy? - ¿pasa algo? Si estas muy cansada...  
  
-no. Esta bien. Solo estoy un poco distraída ¿dime?  
  
-¿nos sentamos? – pregunto señalando el mueble donde había estado sentado. Ella asintió y se sentaron – se, que no debí decirle nada a tu hermano – empezó rápidamente, Ginny tardo un poco en pensar en que no debió decirle a Ron, estaba algo nerviosa al estar sentada a su lado – es que la rabia que sentí no pude ocultarle y el básicamente me saco la verdad  
  
Ginny asintió, seguro sintió rabia porque era con Malfoy, no porque estaba celoso, eso la desilusiono un poco.  
  
- ¿son novios? – pregunto, Ginny lo miro a los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que habia preguntado.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-entiendo que no quieras decirme, aunque es lógico...  
  
-claro que no somos novios – le contesto rápidamente, Harry la miro un poco confundido.  
  
-pero se estaban besando – Ginny sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían.  
  
-bueno, es que el me molesta mucho y yo – la verdad es que no sabia que decirle ¿le decía que había leído el libro ese? No. Si le decía eso también tendría que decir que el intento violarla y que ella no había dicho nada. Y que el la vio desnuda. No eso no era bueno – bueno, ese beso no significo nada  
  
-entiendo – contesto – me alegra que no tengas nada con el – Ginny lo miro a la cara, el se puso un poco rojo. Tal vez ella no le fuera del todo indiferente, el últimamente estaba hablándole mucho, incluso la invito a Hogmeade.  
  
-me imagino que mi hermano se alegrara mas – le dijo ella sonriendo, pasaron largo rato hablando de todo un poco, en especial de quidditch. Cuando al fin terminaron ya eran las 3 de la mañana. Ginny subió a su habitación dando brinquitos de felicidad. Tal vez tenia esperanza de tener algo con el.  
  
Se tiro en su cama sonriendo y cerró los ojos.  
  
El día siguiente fue una verdadera tortura para Malfoy, tuvo que hacer más tareas de las que imagino, y no se encontró con la Weasley ni una sola vez. En cambio si se encontró con la tipa esa con la que se había acostado y que todavía no se sabia el nombre. Tuvo que ponerla en su sitio ya que pensaba que era su novia ¿es que estaba loca? Ella nunca tendría el honor de ser su novia.  
  
Al final de la tarde estaba inaguantable, no vio a la Weasley ni a Potter en el comedor, lo que estaba muy mal y para colmo ambos llegaron tarde a la cena. ¿Dónde diablos estaban metidos?  
  
-oye deja de mirarla así o voy a pensar que te gusta – le dijo Zabini a Draco cuando le paso por el lado. Draco le iba a decir algo pero cuando se volteo para hablarle ya no estaba.  
  
La vio riéndose mucho con Potter el cual no estaba con sus dos amigos, estaban en uno de los extremos del comedor, hablando, porque a la comida no le estaban haciendo mucho caso. Eso era inaguantable para el.  
  
-el sábado es el ultimo partido – le recordó uno de los miembros del equipo de quidditch de su equipo –espero que ganemos.  
  
Por supuesto que no le iban a ganar, aunque tuviera que matar a Potter en el intento en esta no le ganaban. En ese año le ganaron solo porque el se distrajo mirando a la Weasley, que ahora era cazadora.  
  
Esa noche se paseo por los pasillos para ver si se la encontraba, pero nada.  
  
El sábado llego y el humor de Malfoy estaba inaguantable, sus amigos casi no le dirigían la palabra lo que no le hacia mucha falta y tuvo un problema con algunos de su equipo, el había sido elegido como capitán cuando Flint termino, eso no le preocupaba mucho. Pero lo que si le preocupaba era que Ginny parecía haberse metido en algo con Potter. Y el no se la había vuelto a encontrar a solas en ningún momento, siempre que la veía estaba con Potter.  
  
Malfoy pateo una pequeña caja vacía que había en su cuarto. Pero eso no se quedaba así, por supuesto que no. La Weasley iba a ser de el, le gustara o no.  
  
-y si no se puede a las buenas – pensó, mientras agarraba su escoba con fuerzas – entonces, lo será a la fuerza.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Disculpen la demora, es que casi no tengo tiempo de nada en estos día y por eso no pude actualizar mas rápido. Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
ESPERO SUS RR!  
  
RR  
  
sArA : Gracias por tu rr, espero que te siga gustando!  
  
magia : holaaaaaaaaa, quería decirte que yo soy la autora de sentimientos confusos y me halaga mucho que me lo recomendaras, jejeje no sabes la emoción que sentí. Espero que te siga gustando el fics y medejes rr! bye  
  
ImmatureTeen : holaaaaa me alegra que te siga gustando el fics, espero que este cap tambien y disculpame la demora es que tengo muchas clases que hacer.  
  
gin-ynia : hola! Espero que este cap te guste, y me alegra que consideres que va biem, espero no desilusionarte. Bye  
  
Belial-Zden: me alegra que este fics te gustara tambien, espero ue te siga gustando. Que bueno que te este gustando la forma de ser de Draco, aunque sea muy preotente, a mi en particular, me encanta. Bye.  
  
Luciana : que bueno que te gusto, a mi tambien me gusto la ultima parte, la verdad es que el fics no me gusta mucho pero ya que soy la autora tengo que seguir adelante con el como una persona responsable, espero que te siga gustando y me dejes rr!  
  
Rosy : jejeje voy a ver como hago para que gin le baje los humos a Draco. Espero te siga gustando la historia y me dejes rr!  
  
klaudia-de-Malfoy : holaaa jejeje a mi me gusta mas no violador tambien, pero así viene la trama. Espero te siga gustando. Bye  
  
ClaudyTonks: gracias, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que me dejes tu opinión!  
  
Fabisa : ¿Qué Ginny lo acose a el? Jajaja vaya, seria interesante, espero que te haya gustado el cap. Y me dejes un rr! Bye  
  
ArwenWood: hola! Bueno respecto a la pregunta de lo largo del fics, no creo que sea tan largo como sentimientos confusos, la verdad es que voy a intentar hacerla lo mas corta que pueda. Jejeje y a tu amiga que no sabes como consiguió mi correo, la verdad es que no me acuerdo si ya te respondi por msn, de todos modos lo hago de nuevo, la direccion si lo prefiere buscar en buscar, que ponga el nombre del fisc o el mio. bye  
  
jany : que bueno que te guste haya gustado el cap 2, espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado, bye.  
  
Hitomi Felton : gracias por el animo, y no critiques el rr, al menos lo dejas. Bye  
  
nacilme-black : hola! Que bueno que te guste como escribo, espero que este fics te siga gustando, y me dejes rr. Intentare actualiar lo mas rapido que pueda, pero estoy teniendo muchas clases ahora y se me esta haciendo un poco difícil. Bye  
  
Synn; hola!! Me alegra mucho que te guste. Espero que este cap tambien te guste. Bye  
  
LadyVega : holaaa, ¿me echarías de menos? Ay que emoción. Me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo, bye  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter : jejeje si me gusta mucho esa pareja, y me alegra que a ti te este gustando tambien!! Jejeje bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap. Y me dejes rr! bye 


	4. NO PUEDE GUSTARME

Cap.: 4: No puede gustarme  
  
Salio de su cuarto en con ese pensamiento y llego a los vestidores un poco mas calmado, un poco.  
  
-¡a ganar! – exclamo con mirada fría mirando a los de su equipo, ellos asintieron también con miradas de hielo y salieron. El equipo había sido totalmente remodelado en este ultimo año, los únicos que quedaban de el anterior equipo, eran el y sus dos amigos. A el no le molesto, la verdad es que era mucho mejor el equipo que tenían ahora que el que tenían antes. Y mas con el de capitán.  
  
-¡capitanes, daos la mano! – ese era el momento mas difícil de todo el juego, ya que Potter era el capitán de Gryffindor.  
  
Se aproximaron y se dieron la mano con mucha fuerza, ambos intentando quebrarle los dedos al otro.  
  
-¡montad en las escobas! – dijo la sra. Hooch – tres... dos... uno...  
  
El silbato quedo ahogado por el bramido de la multitud. Draco sintió que el pelo se le disparaba para tras, tener el cabello sin gomina era bueno, siempre que no se estuviera jugando.  
  
Malfoy empezó a buscar la snitch, Potter se encontraba un poco adelante  
  
-Y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle. Virginia Weasley de Gryffindor, con la quaffle se dirige hacia la meta de Slytherin. Brandol intercepta la quaflle, la Weasley se la quita – Malfoy seguía buscando la snitch, pero se entretuvo un poco al ver como una bludger, lanzada por Goyle golpeaba a la Weasley haciendo que esta suelte la quafle – la Weasley deja caer la quafle. Joab Lewis, de Slytherin toma la quafle y se dirige a la meta de Gryffindor y... ¡HA MARCADO! ¡DIEZ A CERO PARA SLYTHERIN!  
  
La Weasley golpeo el aire con el puño, mientras sobrebolaba sujetandose las costillas. Las banderas verdes se agitaban.  
  
Siguió buscando la snitch, sin perder de vista a Potter. Y escuchando el narrador.  
  
-Gryffindor tiene la quafle, no, la tiene Slytherin. ¡no! ¡Gryffindor vuelve a tenerla, es Kitzia Mckenna, y va rapida como un rayo hacia la meta de Slytherin...! da una voltereta increíble para esquivar una bludger y ¡punto para Gryffindor! ¡DIEZ A DIEZ!  
  
Draco dejo de prestar atención al narrador y acelero cuando vio que Potter se aproximaba a un punto. Pero luego se quedaron los dos suspendidos en el aire. Se les había vuelto a perder.  
  
-¡... y le devuelve la bludger con su propia escoba! ¡Algo nunca antes visto! ¡Una cazadora golpea a un golpeador! ¡y anota! ¡PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡50 A 50! Que juego mas reñido señores  
  
Draco observo como crabbe se tambaleaba en su escoba por el golpe que le había dado la bludger, la Weasley jugaba muy bien. Lo que estaba mal ya que era de otro equipo.  
  
La quafle la tenia Slytherin, Mac mackenna, un infeliz de su casa pero que jugaba excelente, habia entrado al equipo gracias a el. No estaba dispuesto a perder la copa este año y como estaba decidido, tuvo que mover mar y tierra para que el dinero no fuera el factor decisivo en los jugadores.  
  
Mackenna se dirigió como un rayo hacia la meta de Gryffindor y lanzo pero el Weasley la aparo, había que reconocer que había mejorado mucho desde que empezó a jugar. La quafle la tenía Gryffindor, pero volvió a Slytherin y estos anotaron.  
  
El juego siguió, casi sin percances, la Snitch no aparecía en ningún lado.  
  
Algunos penalti colocaron el juego 80 a 60 a favor de Gryffindor, el tenia que encontrar la Snitch, y ahí estaba como caída del cielo a unos dos metros de el, quieta en una bandera de Gryffindor, justo en la parte amarilla. Sonrió. Potter no la había visto, estaba muy concentrado mirando el golpe que le habían dado a la Weasley con una bludger lo que no evito que anotara, el también estaba mirando hacia ya y por eso precisamente fue que la vio, hizo unos giros sobre el campo para no llamar la atención de Potter y cuando estuvo cerca de la Snitch, se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia ella. Potter inmediatamente lo siguió poniéndose muy cerca, Malfoy acelero mas, pero el estúpido ese se le iba a pasar. Así que uso una mediada de emergencia, se sujeto fuertemente a su escoba y la freno justo delante de Potter el choco con el y casi se cae de la escoba Draco acelero y cuando casi toma la Snitch, alguno de los estúpidos golpeadores de Gryffindor le lanzo una bludger que le dio en la cabeza. Se aturdió un poco y cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba la snitch, pero había algo bueno. Potter no la tenía. Sintió que le corría sangre por el rostro, pero le dio importancia y siguió buscando.  
  
Subió alto para mirar mejor, Potter también lo hizo.  
  
-100 a 110 a favor de Slytherin – escucho que decía el narrador, que gracias a Dios ya no era lee Jordan.  
  
En ese mismo momento vio como Potter se acercaba disimuladamente hacia el, casi sin acelerar y evitaba mirarlo, lo que era muy rara ya que siempre estaba pendiente a si el la encontraba ¿acaso...? Y ahí estaba la Snitch, justo debajo de su pie izquierdo Solo fue cuestión de agacharse un poco y la tomo, vio como Potter maldecía y empezaba a descender. Nadie mas parecía haberse dado cuenta, hasta que Malfoy bajo con una gran sonrisa a donde la Señora Hoot.  
  
-tengo la Snitch – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¡Slytherin gana! – grito y el narrador volvió a decirlo mas claro para que los demás lo escucharan. La cara que tenia Potter lo hacia casi igual de feliz que el hecho de que hubieran ganado la copa.  
  
El bullicio de alegría que hicieron los de Slytherin lo dejo sordo, todos los alumnos de Slytherin bajaron a la cancha y lo subieron en hombros, ese día fue pura fiesta en Slytherin.  
  
Malfoy despertó el domingo con un terrible dolor de cabeza, habían llevado bebidas alcohólicas. Casi no se acordaba de nada de lo que había hecho. Dio una vuelta en su cama y choco con algo, lo empujo para que no estorbara, seguro era una ropa, pero vaya pesada.  
  
-¡ay! – exclamo la 'ropa', Malfoy lanzo una maldición, indicándole que se callara y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.  
  
-¡eres un estúpido! – le dijo un chica, algo despeinada, que la verdad no sabia quien era.  
  
-cállate, que me duele la cabeza – le dijo de mala gana. Cuando la miro bien la reconoció, era Pansy Parkinson - ¡ay no! – exclamo Malfoy acariciándose la cara, esto es lo peor que le podía pasar. Darle esperanza a una entupida que le caía bien a su padre – largate, o te puedo acusar de violación – le dijo sarcasticamente, sacándola de su cuarto.  
  
-¡oye! ¡mi ropa! – escucho que gritaba la chica esa, abrió la puerta y tiro para fuera lo que supuso que eran sus ropas  
  
-te puedes quedar con la sabana – le dijo y volvió a cerrar su puerta.  
  
Esto era increíble ¿es que las mujeres no tenían nada mejor que hacer que acostarse con el?  
  
-claro que no – pensó sonriendo a pesar de su dolor de cabeza.  
  
Bajo a desayunar, ya casi no quedaba nada de desayuno en la mesa. Que porquería. Hablo con Snape para que le hiciera una poción que le quitara el dolor de cabeza. El no le dijo nada, justo como imaginaba, después de todo, por el ganaron la copa.  
  
Después que se bebió la poción se le mejoro un poco el dolor de cabeza pero aun le dolía. Seguro que por el golpe que se había dado, paso por la enfermería para que lo revisaran y el día se le alegro cuando se encontró con la Weasley.  
  
Ella llevaba la blusa levantada y le mostraba a la enfermera un gran golpe que tenia en las costillas y también la belleza de su abdomen.  
  
Ella lo miro por un momento, pero el no supo descifrar su mirada.  
  
-¿Qué desea? – le pregunto a Malfoy antes de terminar con la Weasley  
  
-me pegaron con una bludger en la cabeza – le explico, ella le dio una poción y le unto algo en la herida que aun tenia, la cual se cerro casi inmediatamente.  
  
Malfoy salio de la enfermería, pero se quedo en el pasillo. Era la oportunidad perfecta.  
  
-¡ay! – grito ella, cuando Malfoy la jalo de un brazo hacia el - ¿sabias que si sigues haciendo eso me vas a matar del susto?  
  
-tenemos que hablar – le dijo con voz gélida y se la llevo del brazo hasta el primer curso que encontraron vació, mientras le tapaba la boca para que no empezara a gritar. Cuando la soltó ella le iba a pegar en la cara y el le sujeto el brazo. Luego cuando vio que lo apunto con la varita, se puso en guardia, se protegió de un hechizo y en un momento que la vio distraída le arrebato la varita.  
  
-¡dijiste que no me molestarías mas! – le grito, tenia los ojos vidriosos.  
  
-¡y también te dije que eres mía y que no pienso compartirte! – Le grito, ella lo miro asustada y se le alejo – y no me mires con esa cara – le dijo un poco más tranquilo  
  
-yo no te pertenezco Malfoy – dijo con la voz algo ronca, pero clara y firme – y quitate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, yo estoy con quien yo quiera y no es contigo precisamente – le dijo y salio dando un portazo  
  
Malfoy se quedo algo pasmado, nunca lo habían rechazado así.  
  
-vaya temperamento – dijo en voz alta y salio, primera mujer que lo dejaba pasmado y sin palabra, se podría decir que se merece un premio.  
  
Salio del aula donde estaban y camino por los pasillos de Hagwarts sin ningun destino aparente.  
  
-¡Potter! – exclamo cuando lo vio saliendo de uno de los baños – ¿y donde esta el trío que no lo veo? ¿Es que después que te gane se dieron cuenta que eras mas perdedor que ellos?  
  
-¿tanto alarde por una pequeña suerte? – le contesto mirándolo con la misma frialdad con la que Malfoy lo miraba a el – solo ganaste porque no seria justo que en tus siete años en Hogwarts nunca tuvieras el placer de decir que ganaste en algo.  
  
-y creo que voy ganando dos cosas mas – le dijo con un brillo algo sádico en los ojos – la copa de las casa y en quien a besado mas a tu novia – le dijo caminando para irse. Potter lo fulmino con la mirada pero no dijo nada.  
  
Después de un rato salio al patio y se encontró con Grabbe y Goyle  
  
-estas muy raro últimamente, Draco – le dijo Grabbe, el se limito a mirarlo mal. No estaba de humor para hablar. Últimamente, nunca estaba de humor para hablar.  
  
En el almuerzo la vio con Potter, cuando acabaron de comer se pararon juntos y salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts. El se paro y los siguió. Sabia que estaba haciendo un disparate y que lo que mejor podía hacer era dejarlos tranquilos pero no. Eso no  
  
Los siguió y los vio que se sentaban a mirar el lago, estaban hablando, solamente. Se coloco de tras de un árbol para que no los vieran.  
  
Esto si es el colmo - pensó mientras los observaba – que bajo has caído Malfoy.  
  
Vio como Potter la miraba a los ojos y le acercaba las manos al rostro, mientras se acercaba el también. No esto no podía estar sucediendo, el no podía besarla. Ella no podía dejar que el la besara. El no podía dejar que el la besara en su propia cara. Se dispuso a mandarle un hechizo, pero la Weasley lo aparto, delicadamente, pero lo aparto. Malfoy suspiro aliviado, y camino hacia ellos, era el momento perfecto para hacer algo.  
  
- ¿Qué paso Potter, tu querida novia no te quiere dar un beso?  
  
-largate Malfoy – contesto mirándolo con odio, mientras sus ojos verdes despedían un brillo de rabia – antes que...  
  
-tal vez solo sea que no sabes como besar a una mujer, deja que te muestro – lo interrumpió y sujeto a Ginny rápido y la beso en los labios, sin mas titubeos.  
  
Ginny iba a lanzar un grito de sorpresa pero la boca de Malfoy se lo impidió.  
  
- ¡Expiller...! – empezó a gritar Potter, Draco soltó a la Weasley y le dio un golpecito a la varita de Harry con la de el.  
  
-Tranquilo hombre, solo fue una muestra, y además, no es la primera vez, ni la ultima – le dijo y se fue, sujetando su varita y caminando de espalda, por si las dudas.  
  
Entro al castillo y se quedo mirando desde el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras, vio como Potter entraba hecho una furia y empujaba a uno de sus compañeros de casa que le iba a decir algo, un minuto después entro la Weasley. Cabizbaja, con paso lento.  
  
-¿no te gusto? – le pregunto, parándose al lado de ella  
  
-no. No me gusto – le contesto y empezó a caminar mas rápido hacia su torre.  
  
-a mi si ¿Qué irónico, verdad? – ella se volteo y le pego en la cara. El la jalo hacia si y la pego a el, agarrándola fuertemente.  
  
-no vuelvas a hacer eso – le dijo rozándole los labios.  
  
-suéltame – le contesto intentando zafarse, en respuesta el la beso y no la soltó hasta que ella le correspondió el beso, cuando la soltó ella estaba totalmente roja.  
  
-Me le das recuerdos a Potter – le dijo y se fue, Ginny se quedo entre estática y excitada. Se fue a su torre se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a llorar.  
  
-¡NO PUEDE GUSTARME, NO PUEDE!  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Disculpen la demora, en esta semana acabo este trimestre y podré actualizar mas seguido.  
  
Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron Rr.  
  
Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones.  
  
bye 


	5. Mucho Mas

Cap.: 5: MUCHO MÁS  
  
-¡NO PUEDE GUSTARME, NO PUEDE! – Grito entre lágrimas, ese hombre era un perro que solo le gustaba molestarla y jugar con ella, que pensaba que podía hacer con ella lo que se le pegara la gana.  
  
-te van a escuchar en la sala común – le dijo Hermione entrando en su cuarto. Ginny se puso roja - ¿me quieres contar?  
  
Ginny lo pensó por un momento, ella pensaba muy parecido a su hermano, lo cual estaba mal, pero nunca le contaba lo que le decía, lo que estaba bien. Ella necesitaba un consejo que pudiera entender, no como los de Luna que había que descifrarlos. Decidido.  
  
-creo que me gusta Malfoy  
  
-Ron me contó – le dijo sin alterarse – es lo peor que te pudo haber pasado. Y yo no termino de entenderlo  
  
-pero no es como Ron te contó – le dijo mirándola – es peor, a mi no me gusta que me guste. Es un estúpido Malfoy  
  
-no te entiendo – le dijo sentándose a su lado  
  
-yo tampoco – contesto  
  
-¿y que hay de Harry? – le pregunto  
  
-no se, la verdad es que estoy muy confundida – tomo un cepillo y empezó a peinarse – siempre he estado enamorada de el y ahora que el lo esta de mi, Vengo y empiezo a sentir algo por Malfoy.  
  
-pensé que cuando te metiste con Corner te habías olvidado de el – le dijo Hermione tomando el cepillo y peinándola ella.  
  
-intente sacármelo de la cabeza con el, pero todo empeoro, creo que me gusto mas después de Corner – le dijo totalmente roja – aunque al menos ya podía hablarle.  
  
-¿y que vas a hacer?  
  
-la verdad es que no lo se – contesto  
  
Draco se paso el domingo dando vueltas por el castillo. Vio a Potter y decidió molestarlo un poco. Camino hacia el. Jajaja las cosas mejoraban, Ron Weasley estaba con el.  
  
-¡vaya! – Exclamo cuando se les acero – el venado y su cuñado. ¿Dónde esta ella? – le dijo en tono de burla - Esta tan buena la condenada y le voy a hacer que se... - antes de terminar la frase, Potter le había pegado un puño en la cara que lo hizo retroceder, inmediatamente el le pego otro. Potter se tambaleo y se limpio los labios. Y camino hacia el. Le tiro pero Draco lo esquivo y le pego en la boca del estomago, provocando que Potter se doblara, cuando iba a pegarle de nuevo, el Weasley le pego a el.  
  
Cuando iba a golpear al Weasley, Potter lo jalo y le pego en la cara. Malfoy sujeto su varita.  
  
-¡Expillermus! – grito apuntando a Potter.  
  
-¡Protego! – Grito Potter justo a tiempo – ¡Expillermus!  
  
-¡Expillermus! – escucho que gritaba el Weasley también  
  
-¡PROTEGO! – El rayo de el Weasley se desvaneció pero el de Potter continuo, aunque con menos fuerza.  
  
Draco salio volando y le dio gracias a Dios que el estúpido rayo de Potter hubiera perdido fuerza, sino seguro se rompía la cabeza cuando chocara de la pared. Callo al piso.  
  
-de todos modos pienso tirarme a tu hermana de todas las maneras que se me pegue la gana – le dijo intentando pararse, pero antes que le diera tiempo, el Weasley le pego una patada en la cara. Que le partió el labio.  
  
-si vuelves a hablar o acercártele a mi hermana, te mato, bastardo - le dijo dándole otra patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.  
  
Malfoy se quedo un rato tirado donde estaba, esto no se quedaba así, por supuesto que no. Se puso de pie con dificultad.  
  
-¿Malfoy? – Malfoy se voltio al escuchar la voz de la Weasley – ¿que te paso? – le dijo con mirada preocupada, vaya rara que es, en vez de estar feliz, estaba preocupada. Decidió sacarle provecho a la situación.  
  
Malfoy hizo como que se caía y justo como lo imagino, ella fue a ayudarlo, el casi sonríe.  
  
-Dios mío, tenemos que ir rápido a la enfermería – dijo casi para ella misma.  
  
-no, no pienso ir a la enfermería – le dijo el fingiendo, mas dolor del que sentía, en la voz.  
  
-pero tienes que hacerlo, se te van a infectar y...  
  
-cúrame tu – le dijo interrumpiéndola, ella no dijo nada pero asintió.  
  
¡Esto esta perfecto! –pensó Malfoy mientras caminaba, ayudado por Ginny hasta el cuarto donde una vez, casi la viola. Que vueltas da la vida.  
  
Entraron al cuarto y en esta había todo lo necesario para curar a un herido. Que útil era ese cuarto.  
  
El se recostó en una camilla y Ginny empezó a curarlo. Le estaba doliendo más de lo que imagino. Tenía una gran herida en el labio.  
  
-¿Quién te hizo esto? – le pregunto ella, mientras seguía desinfectando la herida que tenia en la boca, con las manos algo temblorosa.  
  
-tu hermano y Potter – contesto, mirándola a los ojos, ella abrió los ojos un poco con sorpresa.  
  
-pero... ¿Por qué?  
  
-la pregunta seria, por quien – corrigió el y ella se puso roja – se pusieron histéricos cuando le dije que me gustabas  
  
-no debiste decirles eso  
  
-¿Por qué no? – le pregunto mirándola, era muy linda  
  
-porque... ¿sabias que eres insoportable?  
  
-creo que me lo has dicho – le dijo sonriendo – pero de todas formas te gusto – ella se puso roja.  
  
-creo que mejor me voy- le dijo poniéndose de pie  
  
-¿no te trae buenos recuerdos esta habitación? – le pregunto parándose el también – porque lo que es a mi...  
  
-eres un perro asqueroso – dijo caminando hasta la salida, Draco la siguió y puso una mano en la puerta – te voy a mandar un maldito hechizo, si no te quitas del medio – dijo ella apuntándolo con su varita  
  
- y yo te lanzo otro – le dijo el apuntándola a ella  
  
-¡Expillermus! – grito sorprendiendo a Draco que salio volando.  
  
-¡ay! – Exclamo agarrándose la cabeza después de haber chocado con la pared – este no es mi día, definitivamente – dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a la enfermería. Lo curaron rápidamente, no tenia heridas graves  
  
Ya estaban cerca los exámenes finales y Draco se puso a estudiar algo, tenia que aprobarlos todos. Aunque no dejo de estar pendiente a la Weasley, vaya trabajo que le estaba dando meterla en su cama, y lo peor era que se le acababa el tiempo y cada vez que podía haber una mejor el lo arruinaba ¿Por qué era tan difícil controlar su boca?  
  
- es que hay cosas incontrolables – dijo la Weasley a su espalda, el se voltio rápidamente ¿le había leído la mente?  
  
-si – contesto Lovegood que estaba a su lado y la Weasley lo miro de una forma extraña  
  
-¿como se atreven? – le dijo acercándosele  
  
-¿de que hablas? – dijo mirándolo desafiante - ¿no me digas que le temes a esos pequeños animalitos? – Draco no dijo nada, le guiño un ojo y se fue. Definitivamente, no le leyeron la mente.  
  
Camino sigilosamente por los pasillos y se detuvo en la puerta de una aula a la que iba a entrar.  
  
-...es todo lo que tienes que hacer – escucho que decía la voz de Zabini – tu lo disfrutaras también. No debes quejarte.  
  
-¡claro que no me quejo! – escucho que decía la voz de Ford Hallow, un compañero de su casa que últimamente no se separaba de Zabini.  
  
Siguió su camino, no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con esos estúpidos. Entro en otro curso y se puso a hojear un libro leyendo solo las partes en las que tenia dudas.  
  
El día paso rápido y en la noche le tocaba ronda, anduvo cerca de la torre de Gryffindor. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Todo muy tranquilo. Y nada de la Weasley.  
  
Cuando se iba a su sala común le parecio ver la sombra de alguien pero no le dio importancia. No estaba de ánimos para molestar a nadie.  
  
Entro y se tiro un rato en uno de los sofá que había y cerro los ojos un momento.  
  
-...tiene que ser un día que no este de ronda – escucho que decía la voz de Zabini – siempre anda rondando por la... - se de tubo al percatarse de la presencia de Draco  
  
-esta de mas que les diga, Hallow y Zabini que no deben andar por ahí a estas horas – les dijo poniéndose de pie y entrando a su cuarto. Definitivamente estaban tramando algo, no le dio mucha importancia.  
  
El día siguiente se fijo que Zabini y Hallow miraban a la Weasley y hacían murmuraciones. En la comida intento ignorarlos, pero no pudo.  
  
-pueden dejar de molestar – les dijo pasándole por atrás y empujando la cabeza de Hallow. Ellos exclamaron algo que el no oyó, salio a al jardín y se sentó en una rama de un árbol. A los 5 minutos salio la Weasley, bella, como siempre, se acerco al árbol en el que el estaba  
  
-no debería molestarte que otros hombres me miren – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa sentándose recostada del árbol.  
  
-¡ja! – Malfoy rió y se le sentó al lado, era una buena oportunidad la que ella le brindaba, tal vez en esta podía controlar su boca y llevársela a la cama, por las buenas - ¿Quién te dijo que me molesto?  
  
-bueno, cada vez que ves a alguien mirándome – dijo y lo miro a los ojos – o le das un golpe, como a Hollow, o le dices algo, no se que pero después dejan de mirarme – se callo y se miro los pies – la verdad es que me gusta eso – dijo y se puso mas roja que sus cabellos.  
  
Draco la observo y sonrió.  
  
-se que fuiste a la enfermería, después que me dijiste que no irías  
  
-la verdad es que pensaba ir, pero como digno Slytherin - la miro a los ojos-, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que me brindaste  
  
-¿con todas eres así?  
  
-no. Eres la única que tiene el honor  
  
-¡ah! Vaya ¿significa eso que soy especial? – pregunto roja como un tomate, al menos estaba menos roja que antes.  
  
-significa que eres la única que me has rechazado - ¿eres estúpido o te haces? Le dijo la voz molestosa que tenia en su cabeza ¿es que no puedes decir algo que no la aleje de tu cama?  
  
-si que eres arrogante – le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.  
  
-me traes loco, Weasley – ella sonrió un poco y se sonrojo, las cosas estaban marchando muy bien – nunca me había gustado alguien como me gustas tu – le dijo tacándole la mano, ella no lo rechazo – se que he sido algo violento, pero es que no puedo controlarme contigo, eres tan hermosa – le dijo despacio acariciándole el rostro, la Weasley cerro los ojos, era el momento.  
  
Malfoy se inclino lentamente y poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Su beso fue, desde el principio, seguro y experto. Ginny sintió vergüenza por lo que hacia durante un fugaz instante y después se dejo llevar por la ola de calor y la sensación que la invistió.  
  
Cuando por fin se separaron, ella estaba acostada en la grama, debajo de el. Estaba temblando, perdida en la confusión de un placer tan intenso que le nublaba la vista, abrazada a el sentía el cuerpo tan caliente que creía que se le derretiría de un momento a otro.  
  
-te gusto, no puedes negármelo– le dijo mirándola fijamente, se puso de pie y ella lo vio desde donde estaba. Se veía fuerte y dominante. No había en el signo de amabilidad. Se puso de pie.  
  
Ella no pudo decir nada, Malfoy había logrado arrancarle un beso fervoroso. Recordó los gemidos involuntarios de placer y hambre que ella misma había emitido, y sintió una profunda vergüenza.  
  
Malfoy le acaricio el rostro. Sus dedos le tomaron la barbilla y la instaron a alzar el rostro. Ella obedeció, pero su mirada esquiva evito la de el. De pronto, la beso de nuevo, pero en ese nuevo encuentro, sus labios se posaron suavemente.  
  
La necesidad de más volvió a crecer en Ginny, tenía un complicada mezcla de deseo y confusión. De algún modo ella se las arreglo para mitigar sus impulsos y mantener el control, mientras rogaba porque el no notara que quería mas, mucho mas.  
  
Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron rr! Me hacen muy feliz, de verdad. Por ustedes es que continuo este fics.  
  
Les recomiendo un fics llamado "es mi pelirrojo" de ArwenWood. Es muy bueno, se trata de Ron y un personaje inventado. A mi en particular me gusta mucho ese fics. Con todo y q para mi la pareja para ron es Hermione. Así que ya saben, pásense por ahí. 


	6. Miedo

Cap. 6: Miedo  
  
-creo que me voy – le dijo y dio la vuelta rápido para irse, sintió como Malfoy la sujetaba y la hizo volverse. Lo miro a los ojos.  
  
-eres muy linda – le dijo y le acaricio el rostro, Ginny soltó su mano y camino hacia el castillo. Le gustaba Malfoy y le gusta mucho.  
  
Malfoy casi da un brinco de triunfo, estaba tan contento que no podía dejar de sonreír aunque lo intentara.  
  
-veo que hoy estas de humor – le dijo una chica, muy atractiva, de Revenclaw. Se llamaba Sandra, uno de los pocos nombres que recordaba de las muchas con las que había estado – eso es bueno – la chica le acaricio el cabello, Draco le aparto la mano suavemente.  
  
-Sandra Field – le dijo mirándola y dejando de sonreír.  
  
-veo que el interés que sientes por la Weasley esta siendo correspondido. Pensé que con ella, tus encantos fallarían  
  
-mis encantos, Field – le dijo sujetándola por la cintura y acercándola a el hasta casi rozar sus labios, la chica cerro los ojos – nunca fallan – le dijo en un oído y se fue hacia el castillo.  
  
Esa noche vio a la Weasley en la cena, evitaba su mirada todo lo que podía pero el la había sorprendido ya 3 veces mirándolo...  
  
Cuando la Weasley acabo de cenar la siguió, volvieron a besarse y Draco sintió la misma descarga que sintió cuando la beso en el lago, fueron a la sala de los menesteres y no paso lo que Draco pensaba, la Weasley no quiso acostarse con el, aunque reconoció que le gustaba, Malfoy se confundió un poco pero no le insistió.  
  
Los días que siguieron fueron los mejores que Draco recordaba, no había podido llevarla a la cama pero se sentía tan bien con ella que se podría decir que le bastaba. Aunque le hacia ciertas insinuaciones, por si cambiaba de opinión. Le gustaba mucho y según iban conociéndose, mas le gustaba, se estaba enamorando, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.  
  
Si antes no podía concentrarse, ahora menos, se había vuelto un total desastre, ella lo desesperaba y lo que sentía por ella se iba haciendo tan grande que ya pensaba que con tenerla no le iba a bastar. Se sentía totalmente ilusionado y alegre. Paso los exámenes de casualidad.  
  
El día de la fiesta vio que salían todos los de Gryffindor pero no la vio a ella ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no bajaba?  
  
Camino por el pasillo que dirigía al retrato de la gorda, donde la dejaba todas las noches  
  
-oye – le dijo a la gorda del retrato – ¿virginia Weasley ya salio?  
  
-claro que si, hace al menos 5 minutos, me cae muy bien esa niña – le contesto.  
  
Draco volvió al comedor donde celebraban la fiesta pero no la vio por ningún lado ¿Dónde se había metido? Camino hacia las mesas que tenian la comida y busco a sus amigos, no tardo en encontrarlos.  
  
-¿han visto a la Weasley? – les pregunto  
  
-si. Creo haberla visto con Zabinni y con Hallow - le dijo con la boca llena  
  
-¿por donde? – les pregunto algo alterado. Ginny no soportaba a esos dos y no pensaba que estuvieran haciendo nada bueno.  
  
-estaban por el baño de la llorona – Draco se dirigió al lugar rápidamente y cuando empezó a acercarse se empezaron a escuchar los llantos insoportables de la estúpida esa, Draco empezó a impacientarse, entro en cada curso que había pero no la encontraba. Podían estar haciéndole algo. Tal vez fuera bueno avisarle a algún profesor. Y eso hizo.  
  
-creo que se esta preocupando de mas – le dijo Snape que estaba muy entretenido hablando con uno de sus compañeros – tal vez solo este por ahí – Draco profirió una maldición  
  
-¿es que no piensa ayudarme a buscarla? – Snape le presto mas atención – ¡pueden estar haciéndole algo!  
  
-Esta bien – dijo y se puso de pie, camino hacia el fantasma de Slytherin – ¿crees que puedas ayudarme en algo? – le dijo al fantasma mirándolo fríamente  
  
-depende – contesto mirando a Snape de la misma manera  
  
-¿crees que puedas buscar a Hallow y a Zabbini miembros de tu casa y informarme que están haciendo? – El fantasma no contesto y se fue  
  
-¡dura mucho! – exclamo Draco después de un minuto  
  
-no se impaciente, Malfoy. El castillo es muy grande – a los dos minutos el fantasma regreso con la cara algo distorsionada - ¿y bien?  
  
-están en 7mo piso en la aula donde usted solía ir cuando era joven – dijo apenas llego – estan divirtiendose con una joven de Gryffindor – luego se fue a donde estaban los demas fantasmas – Draco corrio al séptimo piso y Snape lo siguió, cuando llego al lugar Snape le indico el aula y Draco entro en esta hecho una furia, le lanzo varios hechizos a ambos sin ni siquiera pensarlos, Snape lo detuvo y desato a Ginny de donde la tenían los muy malditos, cuando Draco les paso por al lado le pateo la cabeza a Zabini.  
  
Draco la miro tenia un vestido largo, que estaba rasgado en el pecho y le habían hecho dos abiertos en cada lado, tenia una herida en el labio inferior.  
  
-¡aléjate de mi! – le grito cuando se le acerco, luego salio corriendo, Draco se quedo algo consternado, no confiaba en el... corrió tras ella y...  
  
-¿Por qué persigues a mi hermana? – le grito Ron jalándolo por la túnica – Draco se soltó y se fue a su sala común.  
  
Ginny entro a su sala común rapidamente y camino hacia su dormitorio.  
  
-¡Ginny! – grito Ron a su espalda, ella no se voltio e iba a empezar a corre pero el la detuvo y la miro de arriba abajo con los ojos desorbitados y luego salio corriendo.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola, gracias por dejarme rr aziral, consue, ArwenWood, Saiko Katsuka, gin-ynia, Hitomi Felton, Hitomi, AzazelBlack,  
  
klaudia-de-Malfoy, zoe simitis, The-Dogma, Fabisa, Andy-Wm, andy Rosy. Por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo este fics que la verdad me tiene algo desanimada. Creo que en uno o dos cap mas se termina.  
  
Voy a publicar un nuevo fics hoy, espero lo lean, se llama UN AMOR COMPLICADO.  
  
PD: El link de es mi pelirrojo es ?storyid=1894779  
  
Jejeje se me olvido ponerlo en el otro cap. sorry 


	7. Capitulito

CAPITULITO:  
  
-¡Ginny! – grito Ron a su espalda, ella no se voltio e iba a empezar a corre pero el la detuvo y la miro de arriba abajo con los ojos desorbitados y luego salio corriendo. Ginny se metió en el baño y se estregó con fuerza el cuello, las piernas y donde quiera que le hubieran puesto las manos mientras lloraba. Estaba cansada de que la molestaran, se sentía débil y usada, una sensación nada agradable.  
  
Draco se metió en su cuarto dando un portazo y empezó a caminar como un león enjaulado. Tenía que controlarse o terminaría matando a esos dos. Todo era su culpa, debió haber sospechado algo. Los veía tramando algo, sabia que estaban planeando algo...  
  
-¡Malfoy! – escucho que lo llamaba Goyle, tocando la puerta insistentemente  
  
-¿Qué pasa? – dijo abriendo la puerta  
  
-el Weasley esta como loco – le dijo y Malfoy se fijo que tenia la boca partida y un ojo morado – nunca había visto a nadie así...  
  
-¿y que tengo yo que ver? – le pregunto, no estaba de muchos ánimos  
  
-que me pego esta golpiza para que viniera a buscarte, si no, no soltaran a Crabbe...  
  
-¿y ustedes se dejaron ganar de el? – pregunto impresionado  
  
-no sabes como esta y Potter lo esta ayudando – le informo, Draco sujeto fuertemente su varita y salio de la sala común. Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta recibió un hechizo que lo dejo estampado en el retrato que acababa de cerrarse, se levanto rápidamente.  
  
-¡Protego! – grito para que un hechizo no lo devolviera a la pared - ¡Expillermus! – grito apuntando al Weasley, que se protegio con unos reflejos que lo sorprendieron  
  
Ron camino hacia el, Draco le lanzo un hechizo que esquivo abajándose y corrió hacia el y le lanzo una trompada, Draco metió una mano para protegerse y le tiro otra, que le pego en el estomago.  
  
-¡Desmeius! – escucho que gritaba Potter, apenas y le dio tiempo para protegerse y Ron le pego en la cara haciéndolo retroceder  
  
-¿así es que pelean ustedes? ¡Son dos cobardes! – Escucho que gritaba una chica de Revenclow - ¡voy a buscar a los profesores!  
  
-¡este no se merece ni que le peleen limpio! – exclamo Ron – pero esta bien, Harry, déjame a mi – Draco sonrió con burla  
  
-¡ay mírenlo! ¡Que valiente, va a pelear el solo! – antes de terminar le habían acertado un golpe que le reventó el labio, Draco le devolvió el golpe y al Weasley empezó a sangrarle la nariz.  
  
-¡Petreficus Totalus! – grito el Weasley  
  
-¡protego! – Draco no sabia todavía porque peleaban, pero ya lo sospechaba - ¡EXPILLERMUS!  
  
-¡Protego! – grito - ¡petreficus totalus! – el rayo no le dio, el Weasley tiro su varita a un lado y camino hacia el, Draco le mando otro hechizo pero el Weasley lo esquivo, nunca en todo lo que tenían en Hogwarts Draco lo había visto así. Le voló arriba y le cayo a trompadas que eran devueltas a duras penas. Ambos cayeron al piso y para la mala buena suerte de Draco, el Weasley callo arriba.  
  
-¡como pudiste hacerle eso! – Gritaba mientras le pegaba en la cara - ¡intentaste violarla! ¡Te voy a matar, bastardo!  
  
-¡petrificus totalus! – escucho Draco que gritaba el profesor Snape y al instante Ron callo petrificado sobre el, Draco lo aparto y se iba a limpiar la sangre que tenia en la cara, pero el dolor no lo dejo.  
  
-¿puede levantarse Malfoy? – Le pregunto McGonagall, Draco asintió y se puso de pie – acompáñeme a la enfermería. Draco camino hacia la enfermería detrás de la profesora de transformaciones, cuando llego a esta la enfermera lanzo un grito al verlo  
  
-¿pero que paso? – pregunto con mirada horrorizada, Draco no quiso imaginarse como se le veía la cara para que esa mujer hubiera gritado así. – Al menos no son heridas mágicas, sanaras rápido – le dijo después que McGonagall le explicara algo y saliera del lugar.  
  
Cuando la profesora acabo de curarlo, pudo regresar a su cuarto, en el camino se encontró con Luna Lovegood que estaba cómodamente sentada en las escaleras que dirigían hacia su sala común, iba a ignorarla, pero al parecer estaba esperándolo y no pensaba dejarlo ir hasta hablar  
  
-Ginny merece algo mejor que tu, Malfoy – le dijo mirándolo como si el fuera un bicho raro, Draco no contesto – no sabes todo el daño que le hiciste cuando intentaste... eso con ella. No se merece que ahora le hicieras eso  
  
-yo no le he hecho nada  
  
-¿ah, no? – Le pregunto mirándolo desafiante - ¿le llamas nada a enamorarla y andar por ahí con cualquier mujer? – Draco iba a defenderse, después de que había empezado a hablar bien con la Weasley el no había estado con nadie, pero ella siguió hablando – y además, ahora, intentas violarla de nuevo  
  
-¡yo no hice eso! – Le grito mirándola con odio – fueron Hollow y Zabini...  
  
-¡tus compañeros! – Le grito ella - ¿me vas a decir qué no sabias nada de nada?  
  
-¡por supuesto que no! – Le grito - ¡no lo hubiera permitido!  
  
-¡pero de todos modos estas jugando con ella! – Exclamo indignada - ¿o me vas a decir que los de ustedes va en serio? – Draco esquivo la mirada - ¿me vas a decir que la quieres? ¿La amas como ella te ama a ti?  
  
Draco la quito del medio de un empujón.  
  
-¡eso a ti no te importa! – le grito y se fue a su sala común  
  
Draco se tiro en la cama a dar vueltas y a pensar, porque no podía dormir, puede que Luna tuviera razón, ella era una persona muy especial, muy tierna, algo traviesa y el ¿Qué era el? Solamente era rico, solo le podía ofrecer dinero, y en el tiempo que duro tratándola se dio cuenta de algo: a ella no le interesaba el dinero. Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se levanto espantado, no había notado cuando se quedo dormido y había tenido una horrible pesadilla, en la que la protagonista era ella, la mujer que no se le salio de la cabeza desde que empezó ese curso en Hogwarts. Ahora que pensaba mas claramente se dio cuenta de que Luna estaba mas loca que de lo que el pensaba y casi lo volvía loco a el ¿Quién podía se mejor para Ginny que el? ¿Por qué diablos tenían que dejar lo de ellos? ¿Por qué? Había pensado que ella se merecía algo mejor que el, paro ahora se daba cuenta de algo, ¿había alguien mejor que el? Definitivamente, no. No podía soportar la idea que ella estuviera con Potter ni con ningún otro, además el no había hecho nada.  
  
En el desayuno la vio, no estaba tan mal como la noche anterior y lo miraba de reojo. Mientras, su hermano la miraba a ella y no parecía nada interesado en el. Cuando la mayoría de los alumnos empezaron a salir para tomar el tren espero a que su hermano y san potter la dejara a solas, pero no se le despego ni un minuto ¡vaya estúpido! Ahora, después que el daño pasó la quería cuidar. Ella salio con sus dos guardianes y a el no le quedo otro remedio que salir, después de todo ¿Qué se iba a quedar esperando? En el tren Goyle y Crabbe se sentaron con el y el vieje fue un verdadero fastidios, el hermano y Potter se habían convertido en sus guarda espala y lo peor, a ella no parecía molestarle y no hacia el mas mínimo esfuerzo por buscarlo ¿es que pensaba que se iba a librar de el tan fácil?  
  
-¡sobre mi cadáver! – susurro  
  
-¿que?  
  
-nada  
  
Cuando llegaron tampoco pudo hablarle, y ya se estaba desesperando, el no era la persona mas calmada del mundo tampoco. Cuando llego a su casa lo decidió, iba a ir a la de ella, no le importaba si a Ron Weasley le salían poderes para proteger a su hermana, como bien lo demostró, el no pasaba ese día sin hablar con ella.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola, se que dije que el siguiente cap seria el final, pero es que la cosa se me complico un poco. Pero ya casi llega a su fin.  
  
Gracias a todos los que me dejaron rr! Y espero que me lo sigan dejando.  
  
cami : hola, me alegra que aunque estuvieras ociosa me hayas dejado un rr. Y me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero tu rr de este cap!  
  
consue : hola! Claro que no voy a dejarlo sin terminar, nunca aria algo semejante! A mi tampoco me gusta que me dejen en el aire, así que no te preocupes que el final viene aunque ya el fics no me guste. Espero tu rr!  
  
Saiko Katsuka : me alegro que te gustara, espero no desilusionarte con este cap. Bye, espero tu rr!  
  
klaudia-de-Malfoy si, la verdad es que estoy muy muy muy desanimada, lo estoy continuando porque no me gusta dejar las cosas sin acabar. Bueno, espero que al menos te siga gustando y este capitulito haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
The-Dogma : hola!! Jejeje bueno ya te he dicho en el msn que me encantan las historias que tienen algo de violación y eso... que bueno que te haya gustado.  
  
Fabisa : hola, estamos hablando en el msn en este momento que escribo esto y ya creo haberte respondido el rr, estoy esperando ver tu historia, bye  
  
Hitomi Felton : te juro que lo intente, pero es que las ideas para este fics no me convencían y ahora es que puedo publicar este capitulito. Espero disfrutes tus vacas y me sigas leyendo jejeje bye  
  
Rosy : adivinaste! Si que lo embarraron, para que entiendas mejor, lo que paso fue que ron primero no encontraba a Draco y Luna que lo escucho diciéndole a Harry le dijo que el intento violarla, claro que ella no pudo terminar de contarle todo los detalles porque Harry y ron salieron disparados a matar a los amigos de Draco para que lo buscaran. Luna por su parte fue a ver a Ginny, Hermione la dejo entrar en la torre de Gryffindor, al Ginny pedirle que la dejara sola ella se imagino que Draco había sido el culpable.  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter Hola, que bueno que te guste el fics, y si, Ron hubiera matado a Draco si no es por Snape.  
  
Andy-Wm : bueno es que esos dos tenían planeando eso desde hacia un tiempo, pero como Draco siempre andaba rondando la torre de Gryffindor no podían hacer nada. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulito. bye 


	8. Igualmente

**Cáp. 8: Igualmente**

Cuando llego a su casa lo decidió, iba a ir a la de ella, no le importaba si a Ron Weasley le salían poderes para proteger a su hermana, como bien lo demostró, el no pasaba ese día sin hablar con ella.

Draco salio de su casa y fue derechito a la casa de ella, gracias a dios que ella le había dicho donde vivía. Dio varias vueltas por donde se suponía que debía de estar la madriguera hasta que al fin la localizo.

-¡vaya porquería de casa! – murmuro y busco el timbre con la mirada y lo toco. La Sra. Weasley salía. Gracias a dios, porque no sabia bien que iba a hacer si salía uno de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué desea...? – Pregunto limpiándose el vestido y dejo de hablar cuando lo miro a la cara - ¿Malfoy?

-Deseo ver a Virginia ¿esta?

-si... si ¿pero...? Este... pasa, pasa – dijo al final, algo nerviosa – no sabia que eran amigos – susurro casi para ella

-en este año hicimos las pases – le contesto, no quería ser desagradable con ella. Dudo un poco cuando iba a entrar a la casa ¿y si se caía? Eso estaba doblado y no le inspiraba confianza. Respiro profundo, lo que tenía que hacer por esa mujer

-que bien, creo... - dijo y le indico que se sentara.

-esperare de pie, gracias – no quería sentarse en ese muble tan feo, bastante había hecho ya con ir ahí. La Sra. Weasley subió las escaleras y se perdió de vista.

Draco empezó a observar, el siempre se había imaginado la madriguera mas horrible, pero mirándola personalmente era un poco menos fea.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pegunto Virginia bajando rápidamente las escaleras

-que manera de recibirme – le dijo en tono de burla, pero no le había hecho nada de gracia que lo recibiera así

-¿para que viniste?

-tenemos que hablar – le dijo ya mas serio – pero no aquí. Vamos a otro lugar

-no pienso ir a ningún lado, hablemos aquí

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

-nada – respondió mirando sus zapatos

-¿no pensaras que yo tuve algo que ver con lo que te paso?

-no he dicho eso – contesto sin dejar de mirar sus zapatos.

-no se si tus zapatos de segunda mano tengan algo interesante, pero yo vine a hablar contigo y no pienso irme hasta que me prestes atención – le dijo levantándole el rostro con el dedo índice para que lo mirara.

-yo no quiero nada contigo, Malfoy – le contesto quitándole el dedo de la barbilla y dándole la espalda – te agradezco que hayas llegado antes que ellos me... bueno, gracias y ahora vete.

-¿y se puede saber por que no quieres hablar conmigo? – le pregunto obligándola a volverse

-no – dijo secamente – y ya lárgate de mi casa antes de que lleguen mis hermanos...

-¿crees que te vas a poder librar de mi tan fácil?- le pregunto sintiéndose aliviado al saber que sus hermanos no estaban y que no bajarían en cualquier momento.

-yo no quiero nada contigo ¡nada! Así que ya déjame en paz – dijo e iba a subir las escaleras, Draco le tomo un brazo y la jalo hacia el.

-no pienso dejarte tranquila y quiero que quede claro que si esto es por lo que te hicieron yo no tuve nada que ver – le dijo sin soltarla.

-no importa lo que tú piense y no pienso seguir con lo que teníamos, si es que teníamos algo – le dijo soltándose – porque tu solo me besabas cuando querías y nunca me pediste que fuera tu novia

-claro que no te lo pedí – le dijo mirándola fríamente – ¡pensé que quedaba mas que claro después de todo lo que hicimos! – dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz

-¿pasa algo? – dijo la señora Weasley bastante seria, mirando mal a Draco.

-no mamá. Nada, voy a salir a dar una vuelta con Malfoy al parque, vengo en seguida

-¿salir?

-si, no te preocupes por nada, yo y Draco somos amigos, no te preocupes

- bueno... pero cuídate, mucho – le dijo su madre visiblemente preocupada, pero parecía confiar mucho en su hija. Ginny sujeto de la mano a Draco y salio de la casa.

-te dije que no podíamos hablar en tu casa – le dijo cuando llegaron al parque.

-yo no tenia ánimos de hablar contigo, pero no me quedo de otra que sacarte de ahí, antes de que hicieras un escándalo.

-no pienso dejar que te deshagas de mi – le dijo poniéndose frente a ella – y no me vengas con eso de que yo solo te besaba cuando quería.

-¡pues es la verdad! Y yo no quiero nada con nadie de tu casa, son todos unos asquerosos... - dijo volteándose y agarrando uno de los columpios que había en el desolado parque

- no me puedes culpar a mi por lo que ellos te hicieron yo no tuve nada que ver...

-¡eres igual que ellos! ¡Casi me violaste en una ocasión, maldito! – le grito volteándose y mirándolo a los ojos, una lagrima se resbalo de su mejilla y Draco se sintió peor que la peor basura del mundo.

-pensé que ya habías superado eso – dijo con voz apagada – perdóname – ella lo miro a los ojos, el nunca le había pedido perdón y ella la verdad es que no sabia que decirle, el la había tratado muy bien en el tiempo que había durado su 'relación' o lo que fuera que tenían. Y ella lo quería, pero se sentía dolida y sentía que el podía hacerle mucho daño

-te dejare tranquila, no volveré a molestarte – le dijo y se volteo para irse, a Ginny se le oprimió el corazón. ¿De verdad lo dejaría ir solo porque el era de la misma casa que esos? ¿De verdad deseaba que el no la hubiera intentado violar, sabiendo que eso tendría por consecuencia nunca haber vivido ninguno de los momentos que vivió con el en Hogwarts, cuando se hicieron 'amigos'?

-Draco...– susurro cuando lo alcanzo y empezó a llorar abrazándolo por la espalda, el la despego y voltio la miro a los ojos y la abrazo fuerte, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca

-te juro que hubiera dado lo que fuera porque no te hubieran puesto un dedo en cima... por poder devolver el tiempo y no haberte lastimado yo... - la voz le salía débil, como si le hubieran apaleado.

-lo se – le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo – y te quiero.

Draco la despego un poco de el y la beso en los labios. Fue un beso lleno de una ternura que ella pensaba que el no tenia, un beso que le mostró que el era el hombre de su vida, por si acaso lo dudaba

-no vas a poderte librar de mi Virginia – dijo dejando de besarla para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos? Yo no quiero que juegues conmigo – le dijo soltándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

-yo no quiero jugar contigo – le dijo el sonriendo un poco

-Draco yo te quiero – le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo – te amo...

-Igualmente – le dijo interrumpiéndola, porque era cierto el la amaba, a su manera pero la amaba y no pensaba perderla por nada del mundo.

Ella abrió muchos los ojos, al parecer no se esperaba eso ¿es que pensaba que el no tenia sentimientos?, luego su sorpresa se transformo en una sonrisa y lo beso abrazándolo. Amaba a esa mujer y la amaba mucho... tal vez, algún día se lo diría con las palabras apropiadas.

¡Fin!

Nota de la autora: se que no es el mejor final, pero fue el que me salio y la verdad es que a mi me gusto. Espero que al menos no se lo encuentren muy mal. Me mandan sus opiniones.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LA PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON RR ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ


End file.
